Éclats de rubis, d'émeraude et de vie
by Gwenyou
Summary: Des petits moments de la vie de Tony et Loki, racontes par la conscience de Tony. Joyeux, tristes, drôles, il y aura un peu tous les genres. Le point de départ, ce sera les quatre éléments, après, je ferais des petits One-Shot comme ça Voila, j'espère que vous viendrez lire et que vous aimerez bien
1. petites perles salées

Je sais pas pourquoi, il m'est venu l'envie d'écrire un petit OS sur ce couple, alors, comme j'aime les trucs tristes qui finissent bien, j'ai publié ça ^^ Je viens juste de l'écrire, alors, je ne l'ai pas vraiment amélioré. je suis pas trop satisfaite du résultat cependant, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris dans le style la ^^ Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, en tout !

* * *

Pleure, vas-y, cries, libères-toi... Regarde ses larmes salées qui coulent le long de tes joues.

Tu le savais pourtant, tu le savait que ça finirais par arriver... Mais vas-y, pleures, personne n'est là pour voir.

T'as le droit tu sais, d'être triste, mais tout ça, c'est à cause de lui, c'est ce que tu te dis. Mais non, arrêtes de pleurer une secondes et réfléchis.

Si tu l'avais pas embrassé ce jour la, si tu lui avais pas avoué tes sentiments, il aurait pas pu te briser !

Bien sur, il l'aurait su, d'une manière où d'une autre, t'aurais pas pu lui mentir éternellement. Déjà, parce qu'il est immortel, ensuite, c'est le dieu du mensonge, donc il aurait su...

Mais recommence vas-y, pleures, mais cherche pas, t'arriveras pas à te noyer dans ton verre... Bois si tu veux, mais pas trop, avec modération...

Qu'est-ce-que tu dis ? T'as plus rien à perdre ? Mais réveilles-toi Tony ! T'es plus un gamin merde !

Ouais, t'es bien amoureux que tu dis, mais ça se trouve, c'était pas vrai ? Tu sais, ce jeu malsain que vous avez organisé ?

C'était peut être que ça finalement ? Arrête, repose cette lame imédiatement ! Sinon quoi que tu demande ?

Sinon rien, je peux rien faire moi Tony, je suis que ta conscience... Mais... Tony, pose ça tout de suite, c'est le jeu que tu dis.

Mais ça , cette lame contre ta peau, elle fait pas partie du jeu... Alors pose la, tout de suite, et retourne noyer ton chagrin dans tes verres...

Hors de prix, t'aime bien ça, non ? Allez, arrêtes de penser à lui, oublies le, le temps d'une seconde, d'une heure, de toute la vie qu'il te reste.

T'entends, on toque à la porte ? Alors va ouvrir ! C'est bien, lève toi ! Enfile un haut, et masque tes poignets, tu vas te faire engueuler sinon !

Tu me demande c'est qui ? Je ne te le dirais pas, tu sais pourquoi ? Non ? Parce que si j'te le dis t'ouvriras pas ! Alors ouvre, dépêche toi !

Voila...

Non, recommence pas à pleurer, reste fort, c'est lui, tu voulais le voir ? Bah le voilà, mais pleure pas, ça sert à rien. Laisse toi aller contre lui, et vas-y, pleure maintenant.

Pleure contre son cou, mais lui pardonne pas... Pas encore, t'as trop mal... Et pis, tu pisse le sang, j'ai voulu t'en empêcher, mais j'peux rien faire...

Je suis que ta conscience, je ne peux que t'influencer, pas te contrôler... Regarde le dans les yeux, Tu les aime ses yeux non ?

Ses putains de yeux verts émeraude. T'aime te perdre dedans. Non, Tony non ! Le laisse pas t'embrasser, tu vas pas lui pardonner !

Pas maintenant, pas encore... Voila, repousse le. Ça fait mal ? C'est normal... Et maintenant, vas-y, cries ! Dis lui tout ca que tu as sur le cœur, tout ce que tu pense, et ce que tu ressent.

Bravo, t'as pas flancher, tu lui a tout dit, et maintenant ? Maintenant observe le. Tu vois ses réactions ? Ses yeux que t'aime tant remplis de larmes ?

Ses mains qui font des merveilles sur ton corps qui tremblent si fort ?

Ses lèvre que t'aime tant embrasser serrées ?

Et écoute... Ecoute ce cœur qui t'appartiens ! T'entends comme il bat fort ?

Et la respiration, celle que t'aime aspirer quand tu l'embrasse, t'entends comme elle est rauque ?

Tu sais c'est quoi tout ça Tony ? *

C'est l'amour... Et l'amour, ça fait mal ! Je te l'avais dit, c'était que le jeu !

Je te l'avais dit de pas le commencer, mais t'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête !

Alors maintenant, approche toi de lui. Et serre le dans tes bras, expliquez vous, et après ça, vous serez pardonnés, excusés, et vous pourrez vivre votre vie !

Et fuck les avis, c'est ça ?

Ouai, t'as tout compris mon grand ! Et les explications, ça vient ? Voila, sur le canapé en cuir, et parles maintenant, engage la conversation.

Voila, dis lui pourquoi tu es partit, et dis lui tout...

Pourquoi t'as du sang sur ton pull qu'il demande. Répond lui franchement. Tu t'es tailladé... parce que tu l'aimais. Et tu l'aime encore, après tout ce qu'il a fait.

Alors ?

C'était bien le jeu, il voulait te rendre jaloux, comme toi tu le fait si bien...

Mais, c'est partit un peu loin... Trop loin... Il reconnaît même qu'il a tors...

Bordel Tony, c'est Loki ! Embrasse le, et aime le !

Et surtout, le laisse plus jamais partir.

Et dis lui une dernière chose, de ma part hein, t'es pas obligé...

C'est un connard, il te fait souffrir, mais tu l'aime tellement... Alors, dis lui de ma part que moi, si j'arrive pas à l'accepter, c'est parce qu'il t'a trop fait souffrir.

Il va me falloir tu temps pour te soigner intérieurement Tony, trop de blessures qui ne se voient pas, trop de chagrin en toi... Mais je le ferais, parce que je veux que vous soyez heureux !

Alors maintenant, dis lui de ma part, plus de trahison ni quoi que ce soit, et plus de jeu malsain où vous perdez votre amour ! C'est la seule condition, dis lui bien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La seule condition à votre amour !

Oh, et ces larmes que tu as versé, elles me font pensées à la pluie...

Pures, tristes, et inspirante.

Tu me traite de folle ?

Non Tony, non, c'est toi qui entends des voix...

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? Moi perso, j'aime pas trop ^^ Mais c'est parce que c'est moi qui écrit, j'aime rien de ce que j'écris de toute façon :)

Alors, pour l'histoire des quatre chapitres, vous voyez les dernière phrases, ça aura un rapport avec les éléments ^^

J'ai mérité un p'tite review ou pas ? S'il vous plait ! *yeux tous mimis*


	2. Feu de joie

Je sais pas pourquoi mais ces petits OS m'inspirent vraiment ! J'me suis faîte tuée par ma tante parce qu'elle voulait la suite, ça doit être pour ça... Alors voila, je poste de chez mon oncle et ma tante, et oui, j'aime raconter ma life, un problème xD ?

R.A.R.A (Réponses Aux Reviews Anonymes)

Niji : J'vais allez faire un tour sur ton compte après ^^ Je sais, je sais, j'aurais du le préciser, mais, tu m'en veux pas, si ? Enfin quelqu'un qui est d'accord avec moi pour Tony ! Coupine ? xD Merci, j'espère que celui ci va ta plaire, dans une note plus joyeuse, avec le thème feu ^^ Chalut ^^

* * *

Tu te souviens de cette fois là ?

Celle où t'es partit ? Où tu lui a mis une putain de baffe ?

Et ben ouais, c'est de celle là que je parle...

Bah tu vois, j'y repense figure toi, et tu sais quoi ?

Je pense que... C'était la première vraie dispute, et la dernière pour l'instant.

En fait depuis, ça a bien changé... Je suis passé de deux emmerdeur à trois, imagine un peu Tony, trois ! Bah, ça me dérange pas finalement !

Parce que la petite bouille d'ange qui vous a rejoins, elle vous en fait bien baver !

Elle est tellement mignonne que s'en est inquiétant ! Avec ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés et ses grands yeux verts. Pas émeraude, juste verts.

Les seuls yeux émeraude que tu connais, c'est ceux de ton amour.

Enfin bref, cette petite Liviana, c'est votre portrait craché.

Elle a le côté mégalomane de Loki, et elle est narcissique comme toi. En plus, c'est une vrai psychopathe, et elle est hyper charismatique.

Et elle a que 8 ans bordel !

T'm'étonne qu'elle cause des problème au SHIELD.

Z'avaient qu'à pas la vouloir dans leur école... Lui apprendre le respect, mais t'as vu les parents qu'elle a !?

Comment tu veux qu'elle ai du respect avec vous ?

Et je parle pas de sa magie ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il lui a pris à Loki ? De lui apprendre ?

Non Tony, me dit pas qu'il était obligé ! Arrête, tu m'énerve ! Tu vas te chopper un mal de crâne...

Voila, je t'avais prévenu ! T'es content ?

Ah, les v'là d'ailleurs ! Les deux meilleurs ! Vas-y, prend les dans tes bras, porte ta fille, Embrasse Loki.

Voila, une vraie petite famille ! Et ça te réchauffe le cœur non ?

Ça te brûle de l'intérieur ?

C'est la joie, le bonheur. Cherche pas comment je le sais, je sais tout...

Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Y a un truc qui va pas...

Toi aussi t'as remarqué ? Pose la, cette question qui te brûle les lèvres.

Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe que tu demande. J'vais avoir un p'tit frère ! Qu'elle dit ta fille.

Alors ton cœur, il brûle encore, mais cette fois, c'est encore autre chose. C'est l'amour, la joie, la mélancolie aussi, tout ça qui se mélange dans ton cœur.

Alors, tu croise le regard noir de Loki. Oups... Tu te souviens ? Il avait promis de te torturer si il devait encore supporter ça...

ça, c'est neuf putains de mois avec des sautes d'humeurs... Et des envies bizarres... Trèèèèès bizarres... Bon, t'as plus qu'à courir, loin, parce que ça va...

Il hurle, c'est trop tard, j'l'avais dit, il va éclater. Et toi, comme un con, rien que pour le faire chier Il faut que tu lui dise, c'est plus fort que toi...

Alors tu sors cette phrase qui fait apparaître un sourire sadique sur le visage de ton dieu. T'énerve pas mon cœur, c'est mauvais pour le bébé ! Ah ouais, c'est mauvais ? Qu'il te demande.

Déglutit, inspire, expire. Voila, doucement. Avoue, il te fait craquer quand même son sourire. Même si il te fais flipper, tu craque non ?

On y croit tous... Suffit de voir comment tu le regarde en ce moment... On dirait que tu va lui sauter dessus...

Mais voilà, il y a ta fille, alors tu peux pas. D'ailleurs, elle a des devoirs ta fille, et elle est partit les faire. Vas l'aider, mais le plus de distance entre toi et ton amour.

Jusqu'à ce soir, parce que, tu peux pas lui résister. Ta fille, elle a pas noté ses devoirs. Elle avait pas envie... Tant pis que tu lui dit quand elle commence a pleurer.

De toute façon, elle est aussi intelligente que toi, elle a pas besoin d'apprendre à lire, elle sait déjà très bien.

Tu craque déjà ?

Ça fait à peine deux heures ! Bah... Vas-y après tout, je ne peux pas te retenir.

Va le voir, dis lui à quel point tu l'aime, Peut être qu'alors, il te pardonneras... Allez, vas-y, fais pas ta chochotte !

Tu vois, neuf mois, c'est passé vite ! T'as supporté neufs mois ! Neufs putains de mois !

Avec un Jotunn enceinte... ça se dit au moins ?

Fin bref on s'en fout ! Le principal ,c'est qu'à présent, t'as un nouvel enfant !

Et un garçon cette fois.

Logan qu'il s'appelle. T'aime bien, ça te fais penser à ton pote la... Comment c'est son nom de X-men ?

Ah voilà... Wolverine ! T'aimerais bien avoue, qu'il soit aussi courageux que lui !

Et après la maternité, c'est le photographe. Et plus tard, ton cœur te brûlera, comme des putains de flammes de l'enfer quand tu les regardera

. Et tu sais c'est quoi ça mon grand ? C'est l'amour. L'amour de ta famille, de tes enfants, et de Loki.

D'ailleurs, que vous soyez damnés pour ça s'il le faut, mais vous allez vous marier. C'est tellement mignon que si j'existais, je verserais des larmes.

Mais j'existe pas... Pas vraiment... Et quand tu pense à ça, que je suis que le fruit de ton imagination, ça te brûle aussi dans la poitrine de la tristesse cette fois, hein Tony ?

Mais t'en fais pas, parce que j'existe pas, je t'abandonnerais pas... En fait, j'existais, dans le passé, mais... Oublie, je te raconterais ça une prochaine fois...

Tu sais, cette douleur, cette brûlure qui te déchire à chaque fois. Ça me fait penser au feu... A un magnifique et majestueux feu...

Des fois, il atteint une taille impressionnante, et là, ça fait mal.

Tristesse...

D'autres fois, il est tout petit et réchauffe agréablement.

Bonheur et euphorie...

Et quelque fois, t'arrive pas à te décider.

Mélancolie...

Un grand et magnifique feu j'te dis. Rouge et tout...

Me dis pas que je suis folle, j'existe pas, je peux pas l'être...

* * *

J'ai mérité une p'tite review ou pas ? *yeux tout mimis* S'iiiiiil vous plaiiiiiit

En plus, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs, et ça vous prend pas longtemps, je réponds à toutes, alors, laissez même un petit mot ^^ ça fait toujours plaisir !

Kiss ans hugs,

Gwen'


	3. Air

Bah voila, j'aurais du le poster demain, mais je l'ai terminer alors... Cette fois ci, pas de Loki, pas Liviana et pas de Logan. Juste Tony et sa conscience.

On apprend pourquoi elle est dans sa tête celle là...

R.A.R.A (Réponses au reviews anonymes.

Niji : xD tu veux vraiment la chasser de la tête de Tony ? Sans elle, y serait déjà mort notre Play-Boy national U.U

Mais non, c'était Loki x) Je sais pas c'est quoi le pire O.O

* * *

Je pense a quelque chose là... Me fais pas chier Tony !

Tu me demande à quoi je pense ?

A ce que je t'ai promis la dernière fois, tu sais, que je te dirais pourquoi j'suis dans ton esprit... ah non, finalement non, j'aime mieux pas...

Pourquoi que tu fais. Parce que... Tout simplement parce que...

Et me contredis pas, ça veut dire quelque chose, merde ! Non, j'suis pas vulgaire, c'est toi qui me le fait devenir. Si c'est possible !

Tu vas vraiment me soûler jusqu'à ce que je te le dise ?

C'est bon, t'as gagné... Assied toi par contre, tu vas tombé sinon... T'es bien installé ? Non ? Bah t'attends quoi, ça va être long !

Tu te souviens cette petite fille aux cheveux blonds ?

Ouais, y en a eu beaucoup que tu dis, laisse moi terminer ! Celle que t'as sauvé d'un incendie, mais que t'as rien pu faire pour ses parents ?

Ouais, celle là, tu l'as gardé avec vous à la tour, tu t'souviens ?

Et après, quand t'as du partir vraiment longtemps, tu l'a confier à un orphelinat.

T'aime pas les orphelinats, hein Tony ? Bah cette petite fille non plus.

Alors, elle a supporté ça un mois, presque une année au final.

Il y avait des gens bien qui voulait l'adopter, très gentils, souriants,

mais c'était pas toi, ni ses parents...

Alors, elle a tout fait pour qu'ils changent d'avis... Elle a renversé de l'encre indélébile sur le beau gilet de la dame, elle a coupé le chapeau du monsieur...

Et tout ça devant leur yeux... Mais ça les a pas décourager, il lui expliquait toujours que c'était pas bien, elle la prenait dans ses bras quand elle commençait à pleurer...

Mais c'était pas toi Tony, ni ses parents...

Alors, la veille de l'adoption, pendant la nuit, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait cette petite Tony ? Elle s'est ouvert les veines, comme toi t'as voulu le faire...

Elle se sentait... Abandonnée, rejetée, et elle ne voulait pas...

Elle voulait pas aller avec ces gens qu'elle connaissait à peine... Et tu vois, elle a réussis son coup cette petite... Elle voyait les esprits aussi cette petite fille blonde...

Et les esprits, ils lui ont dit qu'elle pouvait recommencer une vie, maintenant, plus tard, jamais... C'était comme elle le sentait...

Mais ce qu'elle voulait cette petite fille, c'était retrouvé ses parents, ou toi... Et elle pouvait pas, car toi, elle savait pas où t'étais, et elle pouvait pas rejoindre ses parents.

Alors cette petite Tony, elle a demandé aux esprits... Et ils lui ont répondus les esprits, que c'était impossible pour elle de revoir ses parents... Pour toi, ils pouvaient faire quelque chose...

Et c'est comme ça Tony... C'est comme ça que tu t'ai retrouvé avec une voix dans la tête...

En fait, t'es pas fou du tout, c'est moi qui était folle... Et... Je suis désolée de t'infliger ça... Je parle beaucoup hein ?

J'avais que treize ans, j'étais pas très bavarde, je me rattrape que tu dis...

Mais c'est pas une excuse... J'ai été égoïste, très égoïste...

Dis pas non Tony ! Arrête de pleurer que tu fais, je pleure pas déjà, j'ai la voix qui tremble...

Si, je sais très bien mentir ! Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu me remercie Tony ?

Mais j'ai rien fait moi, tu peux pas me remercier alors que j'ai rien fait !

C'est vrai, je t'ai aidée un peu, et je t'ai empêché de t'ouvrir les veines, mais sinon ? Ok... T'as le droit de me remercier mais quand même...

Qu'est-ce-que tu dis encore ? Que je te fais penser à l'air ? Pourquoi ?

Parce que.. T'ai douce, légère comme une brise,

glaciale comme un vent d'hiver,

tu souffle pour rien,

tu t'énerve, et dans ma tête c'est une tempête...

C'est ça ta raison ?

T'es fou Tony... Ouais, moi aussi j'suis folle, on forme un bon duo non ?

* * *

Voila ^^ En core un chapitre ! Plus qu'un sur les éléments, et après, je peux repartir sur des petits moment de vie...

Est-ce-que j'ai mérité une review ? Juste une pitite ? Nan, mais parce que j'ai pleins de vues, et deux commentaires de la même personne (que je remercie encore tout plein *3*) Fin voila, ça donne l'impression que mon travail est pas apprécié, alors s'il vous plait, laissez une p'titer review ^^ et je vous encourage à faire de même sur les autres fictions des autres auteures, c'est vraiment rageant de voir que presque personne prend le temps de laisser un p'tit mot ^^

Voila, c'était mon moment explication, j'vais partir maintenant U.U Mais avant, vous me mettez une p'tite review hein ? *yeux chat botté powaaaa*


End file.
